Pecado
by Cereciito17-Song Hyo Woonk
Summary: —Y porque eso es un pecado por parte de ti, hijo—Contesto—Deberías estar contento de estar enamorado.—Porque es un pecado imperdonable, padre—Susurro—Un pecado que es mal visto ante todos.—Dime hijo mío, porque es un pecado imperdonable—Por…Porque ella es mi—dudo— es mi hermana—susurre.


**Disclaimer: **Vocaloid es **copyright **de Yamaha Corporation, en colaboración con el Music Technology Group. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

La trama de la historia **me pertenece**, cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma sin permiso previamente del autor queda estrictamente prohibida.

**Advertencias**: AU, OoC.

**Rating**: " T " debido a que se tocan temas religiosos. No esperando insultar a nadie con este pequeño escrito.

**N/A**: Bueno este es mi incursión en este pequeño mundo de "VOCALOID" No sé si les guste pero si les guste me gustaría saberlo atreves de un hermoso y valioso reviewn. Lamento si por alguna cosa les llegara a ofender dicho escrito. La verdad es que yo no sé mucho acerca de los confesionarios y esas cosas. Ya que no soy para nada católica, pero no por ello no quiere decir que no respeto cada una de las demás religiones. Así que por eso no espero a ofender a nadie, Solo es un escrito con el fin de entretener.

**Sumary: **—Y porque eso es un pecado por parte de ti, hijo—Contesto—Deberías estar contento de estar enamorado.—Porque es un pecado imperdonable, padre—Susurro—Un pecado que es mal visto ante todos.—Dime hijo mío, porque es un pecado imperdonable—Por…Porque ella es mi—dudo— es mi hermana—susurre.

* * *

**Pecado**

**By: **Cereciito17 o Betsy Uchiha~Song Hyo Woonk

"**Y**a conoces mis sentimientos, por supuesto. Estoy aquí, lo que, burdamente traducido, significa que preferiría morir antes que alejarme de ti."

Inspire el aire que se encontraba impregnado en el ambiente, olía a incienso y flores. Torcí la cara en un gesto de desagrado debido al olor tan penetrante que se encontraba ahí.

Todo ese lugar me recordaba por lo que había venido.

Pecado

La palabra pecado reinaba mi mente… Un y otra vez.

Las imágenes que se encontraban en su camino solo provocaron un gesto de culpabilidad en su interior.

Espiró. Se dirigió lentamente hacia el confesionario de madera tan oscura y brillante como la de los bancos, con sus cortinas de terciopelo púrpura salvaguardando la identidad de los pecadores. La puerta estaba abierta, y entró.

—Lo lamento padre, he pecado— Susurre mientras me inclinaba en la capilla de confecciones.

—Dime hijo mío, que es lo que aqueja tu alma— Hablo el padre del otro lado de la pared en la que nos encontrábamos.

—Yo…—Dude— Me he enamorado padre, amo a una mujer—Suspire con alivio, mientras jalaba con nervosismo uno de mis mechones del color del sol, al poder por fin sacar aquello de mi pecho.

—Y porque eso es un pecado por parte de ti, hijo—Contesto—Deberías estar contento de estar enamorado.

—Porque es un pecado imperdonable, padre—Susurro—Un pecado que es mal visto ante todos.

—Dime hijo mío, porque es un pecado imperdonable—

—Por…Porque ella es mi—dudo— es mi hermana—susurre.

Solo hasta ese momento, fue como escuche un leve jadeo por parte del padre.

—Yo… yo de verdad lo siento mucho padre—mi voz se quebró—Dios sabe que he intentado por todos los medios evitar esto que siento por ella—trate de calmarme—Pero es pecado padre, como se supone que sea pecado amar alguien con tanto ardor como yo lo hago con mi hermana. ¡La amo! Y Dios es testigo de que he hecho todo lo que está en mis manos para no sentir esto que siento.

Escuche un suspiro resignado, para luego un pequeño carraspeó por parte de mi interlocutor.

— Debes alejarte de ella—Contesto con voz trémula.

—No pienso alejarme padre. No puedo. —

—Pero ella es tu hermana—

—Y cree que no lo sé. Dios sabe que daría mi vida por qué no fuera así. Pero lo somos y no puedo cambiar las cosas. —Suspire derrotado.

— ¿Y qué dijo ella? ¿Qué hizo? —

—Ella dijo: _"Esto no es correcto"_—

—Y tiene razón —el padre sentenció.

—Ya lo sé, padre—

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —padre se escucho tan sereno.

—No lo sé —respondió, sincero; la frustración apoderándose lentamente de sus facciones—he tratado de alejarme, de estar con otras mujeres… pero simplemente no funciona. Cada vez que cierro los ojos, allí está su cara, con su mirada cálida y la sonrisa dulce de sus labios… si supieras lo bien que saben sus labios…

—¿Estás arrepentido? —la pregunta lo sorprendió, en cierta forma. No se había puesto a pensar en ello.

—No losé—

—Entonces no hay nada que pueda hacer por ti—

—Lo sé, Padre. Pero rece por mí —pidió, en una súplica— Rece para que mi voluntad se haga fuerte y no ceda otra vez ante el pecado, se lo ruego.

—Así será—él prometió—

Y con el mismo modo en el que llego, se fue.

Por fin desde hace mucho tiempo, podía sentirse sin una carga sobre sus hombros.

Fijo su mirada en un punto muerto, hasta que una melodiosa y seductora voz lo distrajo de si mismo.

—Len, has terminado al fin. — La melodiosa voz lo obligo a otorgarle una de sus miradas llenas de cariño para su consanguínea.

—Sí—

Y dicho, eso la tomo de la mano para dirigirse a su casa. Su destino era incierto, pero ambos sabían que el amor que se profesan aunque es mal visto ante los ojos de la sociedad, era total e irremediablemente puro.

* * *

Tan… Tan si ya sé que es algo corto y sin mucho sentido, pero espero y les haya gustado. Se aceptan de todo desde felicitaciones hasta tomatazos :)) en realidad es una idea que tiene mucho tiempo en mi libreta, pero no había tenido el valor para publicarla. Espero y les guste. ¡Saludos!

**Fecha: **Viernes, 25 de Enero de 2013.

**Hora México**: 06:36 am

**¿Quién quiere ser una persona sensual? Si quieres serlo recuerda siempre esto, una persona sensual es aquella que deja un valioso y erótico revienw XD Na! Enserio chicas/os considérenlo un pago de las personas que se encuentran detrás del ordenador. Espero y les haya gustado este resumen, cualquier queja o sugerencia no olviden en avisar. Bye**

**Mordiskitos **

**Betsy Uchiha o Cereciito17 **


End file.
